DictatorAntics/Timeline
;April 20, 1889 : Hitler is born. ;Date unknown : Hitler gets sucked into the Parody Universe because of a yet unknown reason. ;February 14 and 15, 1912 : Hitler is the proud owner of a big ship which is claimed to be indestructible. Hitler let Himmler decide what the name of the ship would be and he named it Titanic. He named it Titanic because if you would shuffle the letters you'd find out that Titanic is a code for Antic-IT, which is the name of the antic Himmler was planning. On the ship Hitler tried to convince Traudl Junge to come with him to Berlin because Hitler was running for führer and wanted her to become his secretary if he succeeded. Onboard the ship Traudl met Fegelein who was back then still a student of Himmler. After Hitler found out about the mysterious person who was flirting with his future secretary he made clear to him to get his hands off her. Fegelein however couldn't be bothered by the warning of Hitler because he and Traudl were lovesick. In the night of 14 February to 15 february Himmler initiated operation Antic-IT and let Hitler's ship get hit by an iceberg. This was Himmler's first major antic because before Antic-IT he only committed some innocent antics like placing a whoopie cushion on Hitler's chair. Hitler at first thought that the jews were responsible because "iceberg" ends on "berg" he would later discover that it was Himmler and then see how dangerous these antics of Himmler could be. When the ship sunk Fegelein was seen drowning and Traudl assumed that he was dead. ;Following years : In the following years Hitler succeeded in becoming the führer of Germany and Traudl eventually did become his secretary because her lover was assumed dead. Hitler established his Nazi-German Reich and later the Second World War started. Hitler was however no match for Stalin's forces and soon had to retreat to his bunker when the Russians were surrounding Berlin. The Russians however didn't manage to defeat the German capital because the Germans fought hard. One of the people in Hitler's bunker was Hermann Fegelein. The love between him and Traudl was gone and Fegelein was now an antic master and from time to time committed some antics on Hitler. Things were for centuries quite around the bunker with not much antics and ranting. ;November 6, 2010 : After centuries of boring years Hitler started ranting again. His generals bought him a song from which they thought it was his favourite, but Hitler didn't liked the song at all. After the song, he wanted to hear good music and ordered his generals to play the most watched music video on Youtube. His generals did as he asked, and played Justin Bieber's song, Baby. This turned Hitler into a zombie and how he turned back to normal remains unknown. ;November 12, 2010 : Hitler starts yet again a rant, when his generals swaps his iPhone for a banana phone. After Hitler finished ranting he ordered general Burgdorf to buy him the new iPhone. ;June 17, 2012 : Hitler is informed that a Youtube channel is created on which a parodist will make a mockery of him. Other dictators such as; Stalin, Castro, Kim Jong-Un and Gaddafi are also informed about this and then send their armies on a search to kill the parodist. The dictators did not succeeded in killing him. ;July 3, 2012 : Hitler asks Günsche what he has been up to lately after which Günsche informs Hitler that he got laid, killed the moonführer, and blew up the moon. Hitler doesn't believe what Günsche told him and assumes that he has smoked weed. ;July 4, 2012 : Fegelein tells Eva and Gerda that he is going to commit his biggest antic yet, and warns the girls to leave the bunker to which they refuse. After that, Fegelein walks into the planning room where he changes the gender of Hitler and his generals. This causes Hitler to start another rant. ;July 6, 2012 : Hitler decides to play the game Just Cause 2 and because he isn't good in the game, Fegelein keeps making fun of him. Therefor, Hitler orders Günsche to kill him, but Fegelein survived the shooting from Högl. ;July 7, 2012 : Hitler is ranting because Fegelein froze Goebbels which is creeping him out. Hewel and Bormann are also present during Hitler's rant and are also creeped out by Goebbels. ;July 8, 2012 : Hitler plans to phone the führer of the moon because he has no friends, sadly for Hitler, the moonführer doesn't want to be Hitler's friend. Later that day Fegelein commited a new antic and played Never Gonna Give You Up from Rick Astley throughout Berlin. This lasts on for quite some days which really depresses Hitler and his generals, which results in them all committing suicide. Why they all survived is unknown. ;July 11, 2012 : Gaddafi reveals his new superweapon, and claims that it is more powerful than Hitler's pencil of doom. He then unleashes the powers of the papers of doom by throwing them against a wall which causes various things, from people falling of their bike to a nuclear explosion. ;July 12, 2012 : After having sex with Eva, Hitler's butt really hurts. It is then that Eva tells Hitler that she is actually a he. ;July 13, 2012 : The children of Goebbels come in the bunker to sing the trololo song for him. Hitler later tells Günsche that he hated the song and he insults the children which results in Goebbels getting upset. ;July 14, 2012 : Gaddafi once again uses the powers of his papers of doom and causes more chaos. ;July 16, 2012 : Hitler decided to play Team Fortress 2 but gets killed very as soon as the game starts. Even though it was Krebs' turn after Hitler, Fegelein goes after Hitler to show the generals how to play Team Fortress 2 but he also gets killed very soon. After that the generals starts dicussing whose turn it is and eventually break the computer screen of Hitler. ;July 18, 2012 : Fegelein hires colonel Hans Landa to annoy Hitler. Hans Landa does this by repeatedly saying "bingo" to Hitler. Later that day Hitler is informed by Göring and Hitler gets angry because Göring is speaking a weird and unknown language. ;July 20, 2012 : Fegelein calls Günsche and tells him that he is ill. He asks Günsche is he could annoy Hitler today for him. Günsche first tries to inform Hitler about something stupid which doesn't work because Hitler tells Günsche that he has been taking classes of anger management. Günsche informs Fegelein that he doesn't know how to anger Hitler after which Fegelein tells Günsche to tell him a joke that will anger him. This time Günsche succeeds and Hilter gets furious. Later that day he is again informed by Göring, and once again gets angry because he is speaking a weird language. ;August 3, 2012 : Hitler encounters Arnold Schwarzenegger and gets angry at him when Schwarzenegger tells him to "talk to the hand." ;August 7, 2012 : Fegelein claims that he is a wizard which the generals of Hitler don't believe. Fegelein then does some tricks which causes Burgdorf to get infinite booze, Goebbels to pee for over a minute and Günsche to get amnesia. ;August 10, 2012 : Hitler plans to flag Downfall parodies so they get blocked and no one can make a mockery anymore about him. Later that day Jodl tells Hitler that he killed Mufasa. ;August 11, 2012 : Hitler fails for his exam Italian and has to take the class again. ;August 12, 2012 : Gaddafi causes chaos with his papers of doom for the third time. ;August 15, 2012 : Hitler gets angry at Jodl when he ruins Hitler's Reservoir Dogs reenactment. ;August 22, 2012 : Hitler receives during his dinner the sad news that Bao Bao, the oldest panda died in the zoo of Berlin. ;August 23, 2012 : Stalin plans to make Stalin parodies so that he will get as popular as Hitler on the internet. Later that day Günsche walks in Hitler's office where he encounters Stalin. He thinks that it is Hitler in a suit and doesn't believe Stalin. He then walks in another room to inform the rest that Hitler turned crazy. In that room he stumbles on Hitler who gets very angry for calling him crazy. Later that day Hitler encounters Napoleon Bonaparte. ;August 24, 2012 : Hitler and Günsche are teleported to Amsterdam by Fegelein and because they're in Amsterdam, Hitler decides to smoke weed. ;August 25, 2012 : Hitler and Günsche are teleported to Moscow by Fegelein and then they go looking for Stalin. Later that day Hitler becomes the president of the United States for one day and decides to invade Iran to steal their oil. ;August 26, 2012 : The following day Hitler becomes the new queen of the United Kingdom and she decides to eat some crisps with tea. ;August 27, 2012 : Gaddafi unleashes the powers of the papers of doom for a fourth time. ;August 28, 2012 : Hitler and Günsche are again teleported by Fegelein and this time to France. ;September 3, 2012 : Hitler decides to make a Gaddafi parody but Sony Vegas Pro crashes and Hitler doesn't has an autosave. Later that day Stalin encounters another Stalin which who he has a discussion. ;September 9, 2012 : Hitler decides to make a porn movie and hires Traudl to play in the movie. The Antic Masters decide to flee because they do not want to play in Hitler's porn movie. ;September 19, 2012 : Hitler encounters the angry German kid who is angry because he really wants to see Hitler's porn movie after which Hitler reveals that it is almost finished. ;September 20, 2012 : Speer informs Hitler that the premiere of his movie is in France, but he can't go to France because the Inglorious Basters Hitler doesn't allow him to enter the country. Later Brad Pitt is seen with colonel Hans Landa at the premiere. Hans Landa claims to be an antic master but even though he has worked for Fegelein, he has never been seen committing an antic and this claim is presumed to be false. After that the movie starts and Günsche is seen, masturbating Hitler because he couldn't pay his fine. Lots of other pornographic things are seen in the movie like Göring dancing in his underwear and '1 Hitler 1 Keitel'. After the movie Goebbels kills Inglorious Basterds Hitler for calling him ugly. ;September 22, 2012 : Hitler, his entire crew and other politicians like Berlusconi, Stalin and Gaddafi get trapped in a poké ball by Fegelein. ;September 23, 2012 : Hitler is informed by Günsche to do the Macarena to which Hitler refuses. ;September 24, 2012 : Hitler gets a cold and demands Günsche to bring him a bowl of soup. ;September 28, 2012 : Adolf Hitler is for one day, the king of llamas. ;September 29, 2012 : Gaddafi uses the papers of doom for the fifth time and Hitler's computer gets destroyed by a panda. ;September 30, 2012 : Hitler has a plan to poison Justin Bieber's food and after he did that he hides underneath the stage. Then Bieber pukes on Hitler. ;October 5, 2012 : Hitler is once again teleported, and finds himself in Mexico. ;October 7, 2012 : Günsche found someone in a spacesuit wandering near the bunker, he brings the person to Hitler and when he pulls off the helmet it is revealed that the person is Fegelein. How Fegelein escaped is unknown. ;October 11, 2012 : Berlusconi reveals that he also has a superweapon, 'The humping of annihilation.' It is similar to the papers of doom from Gaddafi. ;October 14, 2012 : Hitler finds himself in the 18th century in a battle against multiple Fegeleins. After he killed them he shoots an arrow at, and kills Himmler. Then Günsche wakes him up and Hitler finds out that he had been dreaming this. ;October 17, 2012 : During the night Krebs is blackmailed by Fegelein. He has to dig a hole or else his maps will get burned. The following morning, Hitler has a discussion with Grawitz and then Hitler falls in the hole to his death. How he survived is unknown. ;November 7, 2012 : Hitler is informed that Obama won the elections which angers Hitler because he supported Mitt Romney. ;December 5, 2012 : The children of Goebbels still believe in Saint Nicholas. (A Dutch holiday.) Hitler decides to dress up as the saint for the occasion. Trivia *''This timeline is unfinished and still under construction.'' *''some parodies have had their official date of occurrance in the universe moved around to keep the story going. '' *''Some parodies are not added to the storyline because they are non-canonical.''